


Avengers in Therapy

by ms_believer05



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Marvel Universe, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_believer05/pseuds/ms_believer05
Summary: Sam Wilson becomes the team therapist.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Avengers in Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a thing I saw. I changed some of it up so it fits a little better, but anyway, the thing I saw was like this: Maybe the extended team is hanging out and Rhodey tells an epic tale of what happened in Iron Man 3, and Bruce chimes in that it sounds familiar. Had Tony him this before?
> 
> Tony: Well I tried to but you fell asleep and claimed you weren't that 'kind of doctor.'
> 
> He laughs and the team laughs and it's a good moment and maybe it becomes a sort of in-joke later. But there's the smallest amount of stain around Tony's eyes. Maybe later, Sam pulls him aside.
> 
> Sam: Tony, I am that kind of doctor.

Laughter, murmurs, and conversations could be heard all over the room. There was a vibe in the air that felt like peace at last. The team of Avengers, including everyone who’s joined along over the years, were all chatting together in their own circles. It was a Friday night at the avengers compound, and they were celebrating their wins and morning their losses. 

The original six avengers were in their own circle and reflecting back on their years together, such as how they met one another and their first fight together in the Battle of New York among other topics.

After it got later, the conversation became heavier. Somehow it turned into everyone telling about some of their more personal issues. 

Such as Steve Rodgers telling of his experience of PTSD from the war and coming out of the ice, that no one really knew about, because why in the world would Captain America have to deal with PTSD? He also spoke of his difficulty adjusting to this new modern world and the deep sadness he gets when he remembers everything he left behind.

Bruce Banner went into more detail about his suicide attempt that one night many years ago, and explained how he got to that point and even how he’s dealing with it now. He mentioned that he tried looking at life from a different perspective and using that as a motive, and a bit later he even got a therapist.

Clint Barton spoke on his fears and anxiety about losing his family and maybe one day he won't come home to them, and some hard things he’s had to do through this job he has. He’s afraid that someone will use his family to get somewhere with him and that’s why he took them all the way out to a farm in the middle of nowhere because he can’t stand the thought of losing them. 

Even Natasha Romanoff, the famous Black Widow, expanded on her experience with the Red Room and things that were done to her and things she’s had to do. She briefly went over the abuse she had experienced there, and as she did dark clouds came over her eyes as bad memories filled her head. No one asked her to explain further because they could tell that it hurt her to even think about it. 

Thor opened up about high standards that his father held him and his brother Loki to growing up, because they were royalty, that caused some low self esteem at times, wondering if he would ever be good enough. Even though growing up he had always wanted to be King, Thor had often wondered many times if it was even worth it. 

The last one to speak was Tony. He was building up courage throughout all the stories so he could finally tell the team his. He wasn’t used to telling anyone about his problems or emotions or the way he felt about things, because the slight difference between him and the rest of the team and their stories is that they all had someone to talk to about it and go through it with them. 

Steve had Bucky, Bruce had a therapist at the time, Clint had Laura, Nat had Clint and Nick Fury, and Thor had Loki and Frigga. Sure, Tony had Rhodey, but Tony never actually told Rhodey anything, he just kinda, figured it out. The same with Pepper. She knew most out of anyone what was happening with him, but there was still a lot she didn’t know. Tony liked to keep their information limited to not bother them so much with his own silly little problems.

But now, as he was listening to everyone’s stories, Tony thought that with everything they’ve been through, maybe this team oughta know, and maybe he could swing it in casually as a joke like he always does and maybe someone will pick up on it. He didn’t quite understand it, but the timing just felt right. 

Whether it was the darkness seeping in through the windows, the history of the team clinging in the air, or the string of stories they’ve shared over the night, it just felt like the time that the team oughta know what goes on inside Tony’s head most of the time. 

“Hey guys,” Tony tried to keep his voice from sounding shaky. The team all looked in his direction, waiting for what he had to say. “I’ve got a great story up my sleeve.” He sounded more like his usual self in that statement, although his brown eyes didn’t shine in the same way he normally told a story. The team could feel that this one was different and let Tony have his space for his upcoming monologue. 

Tony stood up from where he was sitting in the gray, sleek, padded chair. He started to pace around their circle of couches and chairs, examining the looks of his friends. He took a breath. “It all started in 1999,” Tony started. He told the story of how he met Harley, and how Pepper was captured and he rescued her, he told them about the anxiety and nightmares.

As he was getting to the part about the final showdown with Aldrich Killian, Rhodey walked by and joined in on the conversation. He made the battles sound super epic and added jokes and sarcastic comments here and there and of course he made sure to mention that he was there and witnessed it all. 

As Rhodey was telling the tale in such an epic format, the newer avengers, such as T’Challa and Shuri, Bucky Barnes, Peter Parker, Wanda Maxamoff, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, and a few others started to surround their circle as well, listening in. 

Once again, the room was filled with laughter and conversation of Tony and Rhodey’s battle that night. Tony noticed that Bruce kept perking up at different parts of the story. When Rhodey was finished, Bruce looked slightly confused. “This sounds kind of familiar. Have you told me this before Tony?” He asked.

Tony chucked. “Well I tried to, after the fact. But you claimed you weren’t that kind of doctor.” There was a hint of despair in Tony’s voice that was so slight it almost sounded like it was imagined. It was also covered with the grin on his face. 

Steve checked his watch. “Woah, it got late, I gotta get back to my apartment.” He stood up and Natasha did the same. “Yeah, me too.” She said and turned to Steve. “Would you like a ride? An old fella like you shouldn’t be out in the dark by yourself.” She smirked at him. Steve rolled his eyes. “Sure I’d love a ride.” And with that, they walked out of the building. 

“We must go as well. My mother is waiting for our return.” T’Challa shook hands with Tony. “I thank you for having us.” He told Tony and Shuri smiled at the gestures, and then they headed out. 

Within the next few minutes, most of the team members headed home. After that, it was just Tony, Sam, Clint, Peter, Pepper, and Rhodey. Ever since he started listening to the story, Sam seemed lost in thought. As the rest of the crew started cleaning up the compound, Sam found Tony picking cups up from a table in a quiet area and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey Tony,” Sam started in a soft tone. Tony picked up another cup and looked at Sam.  
“What’s up birdie?” Sam noticed that Tony’s eyes were filled once again with the usual emptiness. “I was just listening to that story you and Rhodey were telling earlier and I just wanted to tell you-“ 

Tony nodded and shrugged Sam’s hand away. “Yep, it’s all true. All of it.” He said and tried to walk away. Sam shook it off and stepped in front of him and made eye contact. 

“Tony, I am that kind of doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know they all have their problems, and yes I know they're all basically equally traumatized (and so is Sam) but I wrote this a while ago and I wanted to follow the thing I read. 
> 
> I might make more chapters on individual therapy sessions idk. It depends on how many people seem to like this and if I feel inspired or not lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
